Bringing in the New Year
by LemonSherbet
Summary: Rukia's throwing a party, and with love in the air can Ichigo be with the one he truly wants? Warnings inside...


A/N: Hiya this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it... It is _slightly _yaoi (so i put this as a M rating just in case), OOC, AU, with a significant age gap and there's a minor character death due to cancer. If you don't like it then don't read it. You have been warned... mwuhahaha... There is now a sequel up! 'Midnight Kiss'

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Women, Ichigo decided, weren't worth the trouble (barring sisters). For him they meant food poisoning from madly concocted dishes, irritating pet names or black and blue bruises stretching across his skin from the numerous beatings. No they were definitely trouble- with a capital T.<p>

The thing was he could never say no to them, and especially not when they brought out the hurt puppy dog eyes. Their pain brought out protectiveness in him which was probably what got him into this mess to begin with.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Ichigo shut out the raucous laughter of the drunken idiots surrounding him and thought back to how this had really all started.

* * *

><p>When he was young, at the tender age of nine, his whole world had been shattered as he watched his father break down in front of his mother's deathly chilled body. The cancer had slowly killed her and they had been powerless to prevent the outcome.<p>

The loss of his mother hollowed Ichigo and the last of his tears dried and clogged his eyes preventing them from returning. However this emptiness drove him to new strengths and left him with the desire to protect and to save those in need.

It was this drive to stop suffering that first led him to Rukia. Ichigo was eleven at the time and was walking through a small, desolate park on his way home from school. He had just reached the soft tarmac surrounding the play area when he drew in a short, surprised breath. There, on a swing huddled a young girl curled around herself desperately fighting off the wracking sobs that shock her small frame.

Without a second thought Ichigo had reached her side, his face softening from its usual scowl. Gently, trying not to startle her, he got her to open up. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. No she wasn't hurt. No she wasn't in trouble or being bullied. All she wanted was to go to the school she had watched avidly from her window. It was her wish to be one of the smiling children that went there. Her brother on the other hand had decided that she was to go private and demanded that he gave up on the notion on going to her dream school.

So Ichigo did what he felt was right. He took Rukia back to his home and integrated her into his family life to finally get her to smile. Then, hand in hand they marched up to the tall, imposing building of the company, Senbonsakura. Holding on tightly, Rukia led him up to the top floor to face the CEO, a successful business man at a surprisingly young age. Her elder brother, Byakuya.

Byakuya refused to give into the young orange-haired boy that had barged into his office, and instead coolly asked him to get out of his office. So began the battle of wills. Both were incredibly stubborn and never refused to give an inch to the other, their personalities clashing as brazen met composed.

It was Rukia who became the deciding factor. She had become incredibly happy and had blossomed under Ichigo's friendship and soon Byakuya relented. Despite everything he wanted her to be happy but he went down fighting. He would only let Rukia go to the school if Ichigo attended as well and he had to stop pestering him. Ichigo readily agreed.

7 years down the line and their friendship still held true. Both had grown to become incredibly gifted with good looks, but neither noticed the appreciative stares from men and women alike. Rukia never saw them as she was too much in love with her long-term boyfriend Renji, a year their senior, and Ichigo didn't notice as he was completely clueless. His failed attempts at romance were a constant source of amusement for Rukia as she teased that maybe girls weren't exactly his type. Only the fact that she was probably right kept him from killing her.

As best friends go they were made for each other. Ichigo put up with her violent nature when it became too much for her, and supported her when the expectations on her succeeding became suffocating. Then Rukia would force him to make the effort to make new friends and to socialise, rather than cutting himself off from the world. She helped him fill the hole inside his chest.

* * *

><p>Lying on his bed with music blaring into his earphones, Ichigo failed to hear his father's cries and tears of happiness that his son had such wonderful friends. It was no surprise then that as Rukia kicked down his door his heart jumped out of his chest.<p>

"Ichigooooooo…." _I'm in trouble if she's trying to act cutesy._

"God damn it Rukia! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"But I did! You just didn't hear me so I had to use a little force."

"A little! You broke my door! AGAIN!" At that Ichigo's scowl deepened causing his little menace of a friend to pout. _I'm in serious trouble now._

"Anyway….. I'm going to throw a New Year's party!" Insert squeal and mad hand gesture. "It's going to be at my house and _everyone _will be there. That includes you of course. In fact you're going to help me decorate!"

"Whoa there. I'm not going to any party. Can't you remember what happened last time?"

"Che you're no fun Ichigooooooo!" It was on the tip of is tongue to pack up his refusal again when she slowly raised her fist. She may have been small but she could still hand him his ass any day. With that he cautiously agreed to help.

* * *

><p><em>So here I am surrounded by a gaggle of idiots.<em> He loved them really, not that he would ever admit that out a quick scan around the room he sighed once more to himself. Rukia had chosen a large room, possibly a dining/ function room of the house and transformed it so it had a large dance area flanked by speakers and tables overloading with food and drink. The food Yuzu had prepared for the party had long gone, but even drunk his friends knew not to touch the spongy substance Orihime had brought with her.

Scattered about the room were his various friends who all had suddenly couple up, or at least he had finally noticed that they were all couples. Orihime and Ishida sheepishly holding hands, Momo snuggled to Toushiro, Ikkaku dancing with Yumichika. Then the surprise of the night, Tatsuki and Chad –_Didn't see that one coming..._

The obvious romance was beginning to grate on him, and even Rukia had deserted him in order to take Renji somewhere 'special'. Ichigo's scowl deepened. He wasn't one to wallow in self pity but the alcohol goaded him to think of the man he wished he could be with at that moment, a man who was so close but so emotionally far away.

It had taken Ichigo a long time to accept his feelings her Rukia's brother. After all how could he ever lo-like a man who had nearly ruined his sister's happiness? Not to mention the fact that he was also a man! However as Ichigo had gotten closer to the pair, he realised everything Byakuya did was out of a deep love for Rukia. He had had to raise her alone after their parents had died in a car crash and to do so had created his own company dealing with the arts. Everything he had he had earned himself and he had only wanted Rukia to go to a private school to offer her a good start in life. Once Ichigo had realised that then gender had ceased being a problem.

It didn't help that the older man was insanely good looking. His onyx flowing hair made his hands itch to touch just to see if they felt as soft as they looked. His deep black eyes easily set a blush on Ichigo's face as it felt as if the man was looking at him, in him. Dressed in suits all the time accentuated the man's toned build and looking at him was enough for Ichigo's lower stomach to curl in anticipation.

But that was never going to happen. Byakuya would only ever see him as a child, never as a potential lover. They had briefly met each other when Ichigo had arrived to help set up the party and he could still feel the man's icy glare on him. Thankfully Rukia had been there as well so the man's dislike for him didn't become too apparent, but it was still there. _So much for no self pity._ With a huff Ichigo heaved himself up and out of the room desperate for a moment alone.

* * *

><p>Far away enough to be safe from the party, Byakuya sighed for the millionth time as he stared at his newest creation. He enjoyed the arts to the point of taking up painting as a hobby and a way to release stress, but once again his stress levels rose as he realised he had once more centred his painting on the orange-haired teen.<p>

On the canvas before him he had drawn the flame colours of the sunset, tying together the younger man's hair and passionate personality. With a pang he admitted to himself it was a reflection of his lo-like for the younger man and the deep fascination he held for him.

_Let's face it I've got it bad for him. I's like I'm a hormonal teenager again._ He really was. Every time he saw Ichigo he had to struggle not to throw the teen down on the nearest surface and have his way with him. Anything Ichigo did set him off, his casual use of his first name especially sent shivers down his spine. _And it doesn't help that he likes swimming in the house. I swear next time I'll end up tracing the water running down his bare torso with my tongue... _Stopping before it got dangerous, he repeated to himself that Ichigo could see nothing in an older man like himself (although it was only a 10 year age gap) and that Ichigo deserved to be with someone his own age. A girl. If he couldn't get that into his head all he had to remember was there earlier meeting where all he had to do was look at the strawberry for the teen to glare at him.

With another sigh, Byakuya moved to put the painting away out of sight and then slipped out of his studio in order to change appropriately for the New Year.

Caught in a corny film cliché, Ichigo and Byakuya found themselves inches apart as Byakuya stepped out of his room. The surprise and suddenness of the meeting showed in their eyes as Ichigo's mind suddenly went blank. _Byakuya, he, he's not wearing a suit! Oh God he's covered in paint._

Instead of the usual trim suit Byakuya was wearing a form-hugging jumper rolled up at the sleeves and a pair of worn out jeans. He was bare foot, freckled in paint and oozing sex appeal. With a start he realised he had both been staring and to his embarrassment drooling a little. Even Byakuya looked uncomfortable with the weight of his stare and to Ichigo's surprise he started fidgeting.

"You're fidgeting." _Oh god I didn't just say that! That's worse than the awkward silence!_

"I am."

"You're not wearing a suit." _Stating the obvious much Ichigo?_

"No, I'm not."

The pair fell back into the uneasy silence but neither made a move to go. Ichigo wanted as long as he could have with the older man at the moment, he seemed more human and it was doing strange, but wonderful things to his heart. Byakuya on the other hand knew that if he moved it would only be to pin Ichigo against the nearest wall. The teen was wearing black and everything was so _tight_ it should be illegal. Neither knew had to rekindle the conversation, this was the longest they had been on their own together.

Soon however Ichigo forced himself to try once more,

"What were you doing just then?"

"I was painting- it's become a small hobby of mine and is fast becoming addictive." Encouraged by the lengthy response, Ichigo tried another question,

"What were you painting?" Byakuya paused at this and frowned slightly as he fought to find an adequate answer.

"I was painting a wish of mine, something I have longed for." Ichigo waited for the rest to come but no other explanation was offered and the wry smile on Byakuya's face was too fascinating anyway. Silence came again but this time it was peaceful and relaxed and in the distance they heard the drunken roars of Ichigo's friends, 5!, 4!, 3! Steeling his nerves Ichigo waited until he heard the last number.

Grabbing a fistful of Byakuya's jumper, Ichigo pulled the surprised man flush against him and crashed his lips against the other's. Pouring his feelings into the kiss he dejectedly began to pull away until he found himself shoved up against the wall. Byakuya pinned the teen against and began to ravish Ichigo's mouth once he had moved past the initial shock. _He's kissing me. Hell I think I heard my own resolve break._ Their thoughts were the same they took their time in exploring each other's mouths, neither knowing where the moans were coming from but both eagerly devouring them. Ichigo soon lost the battle of dominance to Byakuya who was now nipping his lower lip which seemed to be connected to cutting off the strength in his legs.

Slowly lowering the younger man to the floor, Byakuya took a moment to look on his best creation yet. Bruised, full lips, a flushed face and eyes sparkling with depths of emotions- a canvas could never hold such a wondrous image. Together they smiled and sighed in perfect happiness. Lowering his forehead to Ichigo, he took a deep breath,

"Happy New Year, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Please?


End file.
